


The Phantom

by Magoth_Ra



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Friendship, Gen, No Romance, No Sex, No Smut, Not even implied - Freeform, we're in my aroace safehouse here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magoth_Ra/pseuds/Magoth_Ra
Summary: The A-Team has to prevent a jewel from getting stolen. They just wanted to take a look at the possible robbers but unfortunately they poked a wasp's nest.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. The A-Team for takeout

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there,
> 
> this is the first fic I ever wrote.  
> Originally in my native language, in 2016 after binging all 5 (yes even the 5th) seasons of the A-Team. Loved the series as they are full of action and friendship but lack the (in my eyes) mostly unnessecary lovestories. Even the romantic parts you can ignore though it really fits Face's character and doesn't bother me.  
> I decided to translate it in english so if you find mistakes you can tell me if you want.  
> I will upload it in at least two parts because the translation takes some time and I change some things on the go. It's not exactly craftsmanship.  
> There's two more fics waiting to get translated so stay tuned if you like this. They are much longer.  
> Let me know if you liked it and tell me if you missed some tags.  
> Lots of Love,  
> Magoth_Ra

"Faster B.A., faster!" Hannibal roared as the black Van drove around a corner with screeching tires.  
"Can't" came the answer, "the pedal is already at the floor."  
Hannibal only murmured something, reached out of the window and shot a few times with a small gun.  
Face, seated in the back of the Van only heard the crash and looked at Hannibal, wearing a winning grin.  
"That was close." he commented trying to calm himself. "Why do you always have to wait for the last minute? I mean common gangsters why not. But Decker? He managed to get too close for quite a few times."  
"You know I-" "Okay, okay." Face interrupted the colonel and gave him a cigar. He always stored some in his jacket for him.

Without anymore interruptions they arrived at their hideout. After getting out B.A. immediatley circled his beloved car, searching for any damage. "Oh just look at that Hannibal!" he whined "There are bullet holes. Again! Someday my van will fall apart and then only god can save you."  
The colonel only chuckeld, the day had been exceptionally good. Some scoundrels behind iron bars, good payment for a change and then of course, Decker's failure. The day really couldn't get better anymore.

Now Face got out as well. He swayed lightly, during an earlier fight he had recieved some heavy blows and only Murdock's intervention had saved him from serious injuries.  
Luckily they had brought their comrade back to the hospital before Decker had found them.  
"I don't know what you're going to do now but I am going home. There is a hot tub with a whirlpool waiting for me." The young man got in his corvette parked at the hideout.

"How do you always get these fancy flats?" B.A. asked with half faked, half serious envy.  
"You just have to be in the right places at the right time." Face winked. "And you have to know when rich people go on business trips. If you need me, until thursday I'm in the Park Avenue. Just look for the big house with pink flamingos in the front yard."  
The two other men watched him driving away for a few moments, then B.A. broke the silence.  
"I'm out, too. Have to fix the van. Don't want to frighten the kids with bullet holes tomorrow."  
He waved Hannibal goodbye and started the motor.  
"Have a nice evening Hannnibal."  
"Yeah, you too."

Three days later, friday.

An older man entered the chinese laundry.  
"What do you want?" the owner asked the man.  
"I was told to go see you when I need the A-Team."  
The owner nodded "Good, good. Tomorrow at 2pm, the fountain in the ninth street. Have a nice day."

Saturday, 2:30pm

The man waited at the fountain, slowly some doubt creeping in his mind. Maybe the A-Team didn't exist at all.  
He was a tall man around sixty years old, well groomed and wearing high-quality clothing as well as an expensive wrist watch.  
"Hey, watch your way." he grumbled as a homeless man stumbled into him from behind.  
"Sorry, sorry, didn' see ya there." the ragged man slurred. "Maybe you got som' thing to eat for me? Didn' eat since yesterday."  
"No, but there's a bakery across the street, I can get you a sandwich if you want."  
"Nice, but I don' want to hold you up. Seem to be a bus'ness man."  
"That's okay, I think my meeting partner dumped me anyway." He sighed an started walking, totally missing the amused smile of the tramp.

"So what do you want?" the young, charming baker asked.  
Behind the older man, the tramp nodded.  
"Oh I see, the A-Team for takeout? No problem."  
Smiling, he grabbed under the serving desk and produced a walkie-talkie.  
"What? Why..." the older man turned around, clearly confused and ready to just walk out of this bizarre scenery.  
The tramp behind him had lost his beard as well as some hair, holding out a hand.  
"John Smith. I was informed that you are in need of the A-Team?"

Saturday, 5pm

"I understand, now you fear for someone to steal your amulet?"  
"Yes, but I don't care about the material value. I have enough money to buy plent of them."

The man that had introduced himself as Karl von Rosenstein was currently sitting on his couch in the living room, together with Hannibal, Face and B.A..

"It was a gift for my wife after I kneeled down and asked her to marry me. It was my engagement gift for her. She never wore another necklace for the rest of her life. But she died while giving birth to our only child, my daughter. Now he is engaged and this will be my gift for her wedding."

Hannibal inspected the amulet, it was a filigrane rose sprinkled with small rubins embedded in a golden plate. Everything looked authentic, pure materials and skillfully crafted. A unique piece of art.

"Your name doesn't sound american."  
"My family escaped, shortly before the second world war started. I had to build everything from scratch. But I met my wife here, so everything I had done proved to be worthy. Are you going to help me?"

Hannibal looked at his comrades, then back to Karl. "Why do you think someone wants to steal it? I mean, you live on the sixth floor in a monitored area in a flat with special safety measurements. And why should someone be especially after this? It's just a familiy jewel, not a relic."

"Did you ever hear about the phantom?"

Hannibal looked lost but Face perked up.  
"Oh wait, wait...I think it's a gang of several people under a person called the phantom. They always break into buildings that are supposed to be safe places, museums, banks and so on. They only steal really expensive but not well known so they can sell it easier because no one recognises these things. They always catch some of the guys but they never can provide any names or anything."

"Exactly. Sometime ago here was a small documentary about my life and how I get to live the american dream after fleeing from sure death in germany and it featured this amulet as well as they told the story of me and my wife, Monika. Ever since that, there was some new movements in the area. Many rich people live here, so there is much security around to notice but the never got them. I'm sure it's because of the documentary."

Silence followed for a few moments before Karl spoke again, this time reluctantly.

"To be honest, this is not the only problem I have.." he moved uncomfortably in his seat.  
"I'm not quite as wealthy as I told you, at least not anymore. I am terminally ill and most of my money went into healthcare. The doctor's said maybe I still have four years to go and I want to see my possible grandchildren at least once before I die. This amulet is the most valuable thing I own to this day and I want it to be a safety net for my daughter. Samantha doesn't know about my financial status and I want her to live a good life, even when I am not anymore. I expect them to steal other things as well if they get here but the necklace is what counts to me. You can have everything else I own."  
He sniffled and reached for a handkerchief.

More silence followed, then a defeated sigh from Hannibal.


	2. "One"

Sunday, 7am.

"Come on Billy, please. I have treats, look!" Murdock waved his hand, losing a few crumbs of indefinable something here and there.  
"Don't make a mess of my car." B.A. threatened and startet the motor.  
"Okay okay, he's in, no worries, you can start driving."

Same day, 3pm

The now complete A-Team sat around the table in their hideout and drank coffee, in case of B.A., milk.  
The plan was this: They would drive to the village from where the phantom started its raids, looking a bit around, maybe annoying the first bandits they find. Everything else would come on the way.

"I am so glad that we are not flying this time." B.A. said happy, emphasizing every word, throwing a short glance to Murdock who was sitting on the backseat, pouting.  
Before starting the muscular man had wrenched out every possible treat for Billy out of Murdock's hands and pockets, throwing it out of the window.  
"Now Billy is going to starve because of you!" the defeated dog owner stated in a dramatically offended way.

"It's going to be okay, M." Face tried to calm his friend and with a grin he produced a small bone out of his pockets.  
"This isn't going to crumble."   
"Oh yes thank you my dear friend, you have indeed saved the life of my beloved companion, Billy the dog. May the woof be ever in your favor and your fur always shiny and a great source of warmth in the winter and-" "SHUT UP."  
"mrlmbrmdm." "WHAT?" "Nevermind."

Monday, 11am

After traveling for five hours they finally arrived. They had to ask several times until one of the guys they stopped told them about a small village that was destroyed in a fire some years ago and never got rebuilt again.

"Well, with 'dirty' the guy was definetly right." Face remarked an tried to evade some potholes filled with who knows what. "We're not in for five minutes and my shoes are dirty already."

They had parked the van half a mile before the entrance to the village to prevent getting too much attention too early.  
The street they walked on was in a bad state and seemed to be used very little. Maybe it was abandoned after the fire as well because it only led to the village and not further.  
The forest grew thick around it, almost recovered from the fire but the closer they got to the village the lighter it became, still showing how bad the fire had been a few years ago. Since it was near the end of october most of the trees were naked now, the ground covered by wet and rotting leaves. The air was moist and you already could feel the cold of winter creeping in slowly.  
Finally they walked around the last curve and saw the sign, at least the remaining parts of it.  
"Wow, and with barricaded he was correct, too." Murdock stared suprised to the entrance. There was a big makeshift gate, complete with with barbed wire and fence around it, spreading to the right and left sides. It looked like the whole place was a big fortress. Through the gae they could see the beginning of the village, destroyed houses and cars, front yards overgrown with shrubs.

"Ey yo suckers, fuck off at once!" a voice roared from somewhere above the gate. Maybe from one of the remains of the two houses standing right and left across the street.  
"You're not allowed to be here, fuck off or I shoot at three."

"We're just some tourists, got a bit lost out here. Can you give us the direction to the Pine Mall?" Hannibal answered with his typical sweet, innocent voice.

"ONE."

"Oh right, we're already gone."  
Turning on their heels, the for men hurried away.  
As soon as they were out of sight they stopped and stood together in a circle.  
"Murdock?" Hannibal asked.

"Two snipers, one on the right and one the left, hidden in the ruins. The nice guy and three others distributet on the floors, I saw no one on ground level.

"Very good. Face?"   
"Yes?"  
"Get us a truck. A big one. The rest of us goes gift-shopping."  
"Oh yes, I love gifts. B.A. what do you wish for?"  
"For you to shut up."  
"What a spoilsport."


	3. Piece of cake

Same day. 4:27pm

"A piece of cake, really?" Face wheezed out while running for his dear life and trying not to panic.  
"You said that once and it grew out to be a catastrophe."  
"Don't babble, run." B.A. shouted and grabbed the young man's hand to help him.

They had succesfully broke the gate with the truck at full speed but the small landmine tearing the motor had not been part of the plan.  
The way back was blocked by armed men so they had to flee in the small streets that followed the bigger houses with the front yards.  
It seemed the village had been planned to become a small city since the buildings grew more narrow and the green spaces disappeared.  
On their way they spottet several houses made into makeshift homes, seeing a few functional looking cars. Some streets were blocked by collapsed houses, some were cleaned at least for walking through.

"Next left!" Hannibal signed to his following mates and threw a tear gas grenade.

Coughing and the stopping of running feet proved his well aimed throw a success but they didn't stop until B.A. tripped and sprained his ankle.  
"Come on you elefant, you can't be serious." Murdock hissed as he hauled his friend up and supported him.

"In the garage, quick." The colonel pointed to a mostly undamaged garage, the garagedoor almost close but the managed to crawl under it (even B.A.) and then shut it completely with some effort.

They checked for other entrances, a door leading to a house that never got build and a window, well, more a rectangular hole on the ceiling, covered with a canopy against possible rain or snow. It was pitch black in there now that the gate was shut but it was going to get dark outside anyway. In the fading light they could see a closet, a small sofa and a matress on the floor.  
A table with two chairs stood in the middle of the room and on the sides lay some pots and pans and a swivel grill in its parts, probably for outdoor cooking since this was a garage and not a kitchen. Though he was definetly to big for the sofa Murdock lowered B.A. until he half sat, half lied on it, supporting his ankle on a chair.  
Face hid behind the closet and Hannibal and Murdock positioned themselves besides the door, one right, one left.

After waiting for a while in complete silence they were positive to have lost their pursuers.  
But then someone knocked at the door.

"Scarlet, open up."  
Face was sure he skipped a few heartbeats.  
The man spoke again, now a bit more threatening.  
"Open the door."  
"NOW!"  
This sounded a lot like "ONE!"

The another voice spoke.  
"Sir, there she comes, Sir."  
Hannibal could hear steps, someone was lightly jogging in their direction.  
"What's up Finch?"  
A female voice. A girl? A woman? The colonel wasn't sure. Eventually he settled on "young woman".  
"Where have you been?" Finch's voice was cold and threatening. "And it's Sir."  
"Training." Scarlet answered. "What happened? I heard gunshots and an explosion."  
"None of your business. If you see four new guys here, contact me immediately. They are unwanted."  
Scarlet chuckled. "Oh, did someone really manage to get into your little kingdom?"  
A smack followed with a small cry.  
"Something like this again and it's going to hurt a lot more." Finch hissed.  
"Patrick's gonna arrive later and will inform you. We got a new coup."  
"Sir, yes sir." Scarlet's pained voice answered.

She waited until the men were gone and then unlocked the door and opened it with a kick.  
"Come out, I know you're in there and I have a weapon."

Hannibal waved to Face. The colonel, already facing the opened door with Murdock now behind it took a step foward and raised his arms. It took only seconds for him to notice that this person was absolutely no threat even though they had a knife.  
Face showed up behind him, likewise with raised hands.

She raised her knife and stepped in.   
"Where are the other two?" She asked, trying to hold her voice steady.

"Well," Hannibal answered lightly, "B.A. is hurt and can't get up at the moment and Murdock..."

Before the woman could even try to react Murdock jumped from his place behind the door at her and wrung her to the ground, kicking the knife to Hannibal who picked it up. It was sharp as a razor.  
Murdock was at least a bit surprised at the strong resistance but she was no match for him at all.  
Not leaving her enough air to scream the pilot just waited until she stopped fighting back while Hannibal got some ropes from their pack and Face hurried to bring the second chair.

"Where not going to hurt you okay?" Murdock told her, "We just want to talk a bit and then leave. So will you be quiet?"  
After a few seconds the woman nodded reluctantly.

"Perfect." Hannibal whistled happily and together they tied her to the chair in no time. She didn't make the slightest noise.

"So," he continued after they had brought her near to the sofa so B.A. could be a part of the interrogation.

"I am Hannibal Smith, this" he waved to the other three, "are Face, B.A. and Murdock." 

They looked at her expectantly. She was of average size, slim and muscular and her hair was dyed a fiery red. It was short and stood up in every direction. And she was annoyed as hell.

"Scarlet. What do you want here?"  
"Well, long story short, we're looking for the phantom.

For a moment her eyes grew big, but then it passed and she watched them again with sore look.

"Ah this is definetly the right place." Hannibal smirked.  
"I won't tell you a thing." Her voice betrayer her, though.

"If I may ask" Murdock interfered, "What are you doing here between all these big bad guys? Are you on vacation?"

"Are you nuts?" she asked perplexed.  
"No, I am insane, that's two completely different things." he pouted and stood up, moving in her direction.  
"Okay okay, got it, insane, sorry" she tried to shuffle her chair back while staring up to him in cofusion and more than a hint of fear.

"Nice, thanks." He gave her a big smile and sat down again.  
"But I still can't talk."

"Oh, now you say you can't?" Hannibal perked up, suddenly more focused. Now it became interesting.  
"What happens if you do so?"  
Embarassed she gazed at the floor.  
Hannibal contemplated for a moment then went for it.

"Look, these guys out there are most definetly ready to use violence but we're more on the peaceful side."  
A loud snort interrupted him and the colonel shot a glare to B.A.  
"Sorry colonel, moved my ankle in the wrong way." But the grin still lingering on his face betrayed him.

"So if you're going to help us catch the phantom and bringing a bit more order in here, we may show you a way out of here. This is no place worth living in. He glanced up to the hole in the roof.  
"I strongly doubt you're staying here voluntarily. At least you aren't now, whatever may has happened in the past."

"Why do you think you can help me? If you're really on the peaceful side, then you're the ones who are in greater trouble than me at the moment."

Hannibal laughed, but this time it was genuine. The other three chuckled.  
"Well, we're the A-Team."  
Scarlet's eye grew big. "Wait. THE A-Team?"  
"Ah, so you heard about us."  
"Of course, every gangster knows about you. And probably fears you more."  
"That's music in my ears." sang Murdock and laughed.

Hannibal watched their captive closely, she was deep in thoughts but he was patient when he wanted to.

"So if I help you get what you want, you help me getting out of here? I mean you could just leave me here run away, make a new plan and bust this place anyway. And then I go to a prison, so out of here, too."

"Clever." remarked Face. "From this point of view you are right."  
"But I don't think you're a real criminal." B.A. explained.  
"So you could get out of here with us, avoiding the prison and start a way of life that doesn't have to be in the dark, living in a garage in a burned down village."

Scarlet looked from B.A. to Hannibal.  
"Do you think this, too?"  
It took a while for him to answer.  
"Yeah, you're still young. You have still a chance out there."

"Okay, then. I think, it can only get better from this now."

"Teriffic!" Hannibal clapped his hands and stood up, grabbing the knife to cut the ropes.


	4. Busted

"Make some room B.A."  
The big man tried to sit up completely and hit his hurt foot on the edge of the sofa.  
"Ah shit! Almost forgot about that."  
"What happened?" Scarlet asked while she rubbed her wrists to get the blood flowing again.

"Tripped on something out there, dunno. Maybe it's broken."  
"Let me see, I'm familiar with these kind of injuries."  
Murdock jumped up from his seat and went do hold down B.A.'s shoulders.  
"Be careful, if you do something wrong he will bite your head off, I have already seen this."

Scarlet stopped dead in her tracks, her gaze flickering between Murdock's serious face and B.A.s murderous glare.

"Don't worry." Face said and clapped her on the shoulder. "Being true B.A. is the nicest one from all of us, believe me."

B.A. nodded, his expression changed from murderous to annoyed.  
"See, now he's practically smiling." Face chuckled.  
Still confused she made the last steps towards the injured man and knelt down.  
She reached out but before touching him she looked at his face a last time. Now he was really smiling. "Go on I won't bite. Ignore the nutcracker." He encouraged her.  
She poked at his ankle and then proceeded to check quite professionally Hannibal noticed.  
"It's not broken, it's just sprained. I have some bandages here. Keep your foot on the box there.  
"Thank god for that" 

After his foot was taken care of, they sat together in a circle, B.A. on the sofa, Murdock and Hannibal on the chairs and Face and Scarlet on the matress.

It was getting really cold and dark so Scarlet dug out some blankets and turned on the two single lamps existing in here. They seemed to run on batteries.  
"So what's the plan Hannibal?" Face asked.  
"We need more information, first. Scarlet, what do you know, who is the phantom?"

"Oh, you already got it. I am the phantom."

"What?"

"See, all of the raids follow a simple plan. We get into a van and drive up to the building we're going to break in. Sometimes I dress like a beggar, long fake hair, ragged clothes, something like this. Or like a teenager going to a party, whatever. Two of our people get into the building and disable the alarms. They are real professionals and can break every system. Then they get back and two other get out, they are mostly bait. Sometimes hired homeless people or they force them via blackmail. They always get new ones, I don't know how. They know nothing an never see this area here. Getting in and stealing everything they are instructed to. I climb the facade of the building, the poor guys hand me everything they got and during this, Finch will call the police anonymously and lure them to us.  
While the police storms the building and arrest the thieves I get down and vanish in my costume, no one ever has checked me.  
The van awaits me in a specific place and we escape."

"This is genius." Hannibal was honestly impressed. "Could have been one of my plans, really good."  
"Hannibal, since when are you one of the sneaky guys?"  
"Pf, I can be sneak if I must."  
"But one thing interests me, though. Why are you doing this, how did you get here?"

"This is a story for another time, first you have to-"

Someone knocked at the door.  
"Scarlet, open up."

Scarlet went pale and waved for their visitors to try and hide.  
"Just a moment, coming."  
"NOW!"

She ran to the door and opened it just a little but the man pushed it fiercly and she stumbled back.  
Stepping in her he grabbed Scarlet by the collar and hauled her up. This had to be Patrick Hannibal guessed, big and muscular, posture like a soldier and dressed in a black uniform.  
"When I say open the door you open the door, got it?" He pulled her a bit higher so she stood on her toetips, face on his level.   
"Got it." she choked, trying to hold her balance.  
"It's got it, Sir." he hissed and let her go.  
"Tomorrow evening we leave at six pm. Be ready. Necklace, small, with a rose made of rubins. Some wine glasses, really expensive. Window on the right, sixth floor. You go trick or treating. It's a three hour drive." He started to turn, ready to leave.

The woman inhaled sharply.  
"Sixth floor? That's too high, I can't do this. The highest I have ever done is four. How am I supposed to get down again?"

Patrick stopped and grabbed her chin. He bent down and brought his face close to hers, too close.  
"I don't care how you get down, just jump from the third or whatever as long as you get the necklace and the glasses don't break."

"No I'm not doing this, this is suicide." She slapped his hand away.

For a brief moment they both stared equally confused at her hand and then Patrick smacked her so hard she fell to the ground.  
Before Scarlet could get up again the man knelt down beside her. One hand holding both her wrists the other hand found its way to her throat and closed around it. A knee on her stomach holding her down.  
"You're not going to do this ever again, that I guarantee you." he growled and tightened his grip.

Scarlet wriggled and tried to get out of his hands but her movements already became uncoordinated.  
She made an attempt to say something but only a light wheeze escaped her mouth.

Hiding in the dark and watching the whole scene Hannibal could only half hinder B.A. from storming out to kill this man. In this progress one of the chairs fell over and Patrick looked up.

"What was that?" He let go of Scarlet who curled up and tried desperately to catch her breath.

He pulled out a gun an grinned. "You're so screwed."

Then spoke some words into his walkie-talkie and an answer followed shortly. Reinforcement was on the way.

"Aw shit." Face murmured but they were, in fact, screwed. Starting to shoot now would end in death pretty soon.

They stood up and raised their hands, B.A. trying not to lean on Face too hard.  
Patrick took them in and then chuckled, poking Scarlet with his shoe.   
"Now I know why you were talking back."  
Scarlet only grunted, still laying on the ground and shivering.

"She thought you were getting her out of here."  
"Exactly, Sir." Hannibal replied, his voice pure ice. "And we still look forward to do so."  
"I don't think so.." he bared his teeth.

Tires screeching, followed by sliding a door open and soon steps grew louder. After a few seconds ten men arrived, armed to the max.  
"Dave, I've found our main actors for the play tomorrow."  
He gestured toward Hannibal and Face.  
"You two will get into the house and steal the things but unfortunately you will be shot on the run shortly after. The other two will stay here and go on the next raid."  
He looked at Murdock, then at Scarlet who sat up and leaned on the wall.  
"The skinny one should start to learn how to climb walls. After tomorrow evening we will need a new phantom."  
Murdock shot Patrick a glare so full of hate he actually flinched a tiny bit.  
The foor ex-soldiers got tied up and led out of the room, leaving only Patrick and Scarlet.  
Last thing they saw was Patrick closing the door with an ugly smile behind him, blocking the view of whatever followed to happen in the garage.


	5. What now?

"Damn it." B.A. cursed. He was locked in a room together with Murdock. It contained a bed, a chair and a desk.  
"Not only we're in deep shit here, no, I have to be in it only with you. Why do I always get the fool."

"Don't worry B.A." The pilot started to pet the other man's mohawk but withdrew his hand quickly after a deep growl.  
"Tweety will get us out here, I already gave him our message, he will deliver it right away."

The big man sighed and rolled his eyes.  
"I really don't want to know it, but who's Tweety?"  
"My canary of course."  
And with this words he opened the window and started chirping, loud and shrill.

"Stop that it's awful." B.A. complained and covered his ears.  
Two houses further, Face and Hannibal perked up.  
"Hey that sounds like Tweety, doesn't it?" The colonel asked.  
"Murdock's broken budgie?" Face snorted.  
"Canary." corrected Hannibal absentmindedly, already trying to decipher the message.

Ignoring B.A., the pilot even became louder and finally the mechanic got it.  
"Shut up there." Came a voice from the other side of the door.  
"Mohawk, shut up your friend or I will do it."  
"Murdock, you heard what he said, be quiet."  
H.M. only grinned and continued.  
"I'm sorry" B.A. shouted, he doesn't listen to me." Avoiding any noise he slowly hoppled toward the door.

"That's it." The door flung open and a man with a balaclava stormed in and aimed his gun at Murdock who jumped behind the bed.  
Before the man could do anything more B.A. had grabbed him, knocking him out.

"Thanks, darling." Murdock emerged from behind the bed.  
"Well done, fool. Now let's get out of here."  
Taking the weapon from the guard they sneaked through the house, two other guards standing before the entrance were dreaming soon as well and finally the two ex soldiers stood on the street. It was almost pitch black because the electricity didn't work here. Only some rooms in different houses were illuminated with candles or small lamps, not helping them at all. It was eerily quiet.  
B.A. checked every direction, he was quite stressed while Murdock seemed to have lost his courage, not knowing what to do now.

"Come on Murcks, you always get the ideas here." he begged but the adressed only stared into the night.  
"I'm sorry, Tweety flew away and I had to leave Billy in the van. I hope he didn't pee on the seats, it really stinks. And Freddy..." His voice quavered and his body was incredibly tense.  
B.A. closed the distance between them and laid both his hand on Murdocks shoulders, shaking him lightly.  
"Stay with me, don't drift away now okay? We have to do something. Do you know in which direction the others parted? Do you know in which part of the city we are? Please, look me in the eyes."  
Slowy, the escaped inmate followed the instruction and after a few moments his eyes cleared up and he leaned into the grip just a bit, then he straighened his posture.

"Okay B.A. Baracus, we have a lot to do. Follow me."  
The seargant let out a relieved sigh.

They switched clothes with the two unconcious guards and hid them in a room and pulled the masks over their faces.  
After running two blocks further they positioned themselves in the middle of the road.  
"Ready?" Murdock asked after catching his breath and his friend nodded.  
They unlocked their weapons and started shooting in the air.  
After a few seconds they heard yells and soon the first men stormed out of the houses.  
"Why did I listen to you." B.A. whined.  
"Shut up and play your part." Murdock hissed while waving his hands and pointed to the end of the street.  
"They went this way, two of them escaped." he shouted.  
It worked and the men started running.  
No one noticed the two guards vanishing in the other direction, back to their former prison.  
"Okay, now Hannibal and Face know we're free. It's time the give us a hint."  
Murdock panted and as he turned around the last corner he almost ran´n into Patrick and some of his men.  
"What's going on here." he yelled and took a step foward, looking like a bull who's ready to attack.

The two ex soldiers saluted without thinking.  
"Sir, two of the prisoners escaped, they went this way. We came for you to report. Sir."

"How? A few minutes ago I heard one of them screeching like a madman."  
"Sir, probably a diversionary tactic, Sir."

B.A. secretly admired the other one being so calm reporting to their possible killer.  
That had to be a gift of madness.

"You two reinforce the guards from the other prisoners, they definetly will try to break them free. No mercy this time, shoot at sight. Everyone else follow me."

With this words the group took off. B.A. started walking but soon noticed that Murdock stood in his place like a pillar of salt.  
"That was awesome man. Don't lose your wits now. Even if I don't think you ever had them." He went back and tugged his friend along.  
Together they searched for hints and eventually when B.A. smelled the well known and equally hated smoke of Hannibal's cigar the knew they had found them.

"Finally." Murdock whispered and pointed to the room on the second floor where the moke came from.  
"Two guards in front and possibly one more before the door."  
The pilot straightened up again and approached the men.   
"Hey, the other two prisoners escpaped and now the boss wants fresh guards here, two up there and three at the front. We're here for upstairs, your change of guard is coming soon."  
"About time" one of them complained.

The passed the guards and took the stairs, the single guard happy to finally get some sleep.  
Murdock knocked gently on the door.  
"It's us." he whispered as he unlocked and opened it.  
"Thank heaven, let's get out of here." Face sighed and jumped from his chair.  
"Wait lieutenant. We stay here." Hannibal put his cigar out and snipped it out of the open window.  
"What?"  
"Are you crazy?"  
"Oh Hannibal. Just why?"  
The Colonel leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs.  
"I've got a plan." he answered an grinned winningly.


	6. Preparations

At the same time, Face and Hannibal

"Get up, get up." An icy voice startled Face and he opened his eyes.  
At first he was disoriented but then he felt the hard ground beneath him and the memories came back. "I'm getting too old for this Hannibal. Next time I will ask for a bed."  
Of course Hannibal had taken the only sofa in the room.

The door swung open and some men stepped in.  
Hannibal had been awake earlier and was ready but Face was a bit slower so the thugs simply hauled him up. After tying their hands behind their back they bullied them outside.  
They walked for approx. 10 minutes until they reached the now shattered gate along with the sad remains of their truck.

"Your 'friends' have let you down." Finch stood at the building's entrance and laughed.  
"Escaped an left you here. Nice friends you have."  
Hannibal and Face didn't say a word.  
Together they entered the building. The ground floor was unharmed and the living room had been turned into a field office.  
Patrick waited there along with several of his "soldiers".  
In a corner behind Patrick, Scarlet leaned against the wall. Her lip was split an she had a black eye, dark circles under both.  
She looked tired and cold and Hannibal guessed the rest of her body was littered with bruises as well.  
She recognised them and greeted them with a slight nod but then looked away quickly.

"Finally." Patrick said. "News about the other two?"  
"We didn't find them." Finch answered with guilt.  
"Doesn't matter, we will never hear from them again." He grinned maliciously and again the friends stayed silent.

"Now listen you idiots. After my men disabled the alarm you go in there and take the glasses and the necklace. Scarlet will be waiting at the outside of the window. You give the things to her and then distract the cops until she's gone.  
"Either the police get you or we will. Your choice. Roger that?"  
"Roger."

"And you" he turned to Scarlet "get one more chance. Do it and you stay alive. But one wrong move and you will fall. You understand?"  
"Yes, Sir." she whispered.

"Then I suggest you should go train a little more until dusk."  
He cocked his head towards the door and she pushed herself from the wall and walked out trying to hide a limp and failing badly.

Eventually the meeting found its end and for the rest of the day Face and Hannibal were locked in their room again. Fortunately Hannibal always brought a pack of cards and so they had something to pass the time.

It grew dark and at 5:45pm they were brought down to a van similar to their own, except there was a wall behind the front seats. There was no window anywhere so they sat in the dark and immediatley started checking for microphones ore cameras. They found none. For a few minutes nothing happened until the backdoor opened again and Scarlet was shoved in. She cursed under her breath and flinched when she noticed the two men.  
"Hi again." Face smiled though it was pitch black again.  
The motor started and slowly, the van started moving. There seemed to be at least two cars.  
After a few minutes on the road and driving in silence Hannibal heard some rummaging and then the small light from a flashlight flickered on.

"You know they will kill you on your way to the police car? You know too much to get arrested."  
Scarlet's voice trembled.  
"I thought so." Hannibal answered. "But it will not come to his."  
"How can you be so sure? You're just the two now."  
"We're the A-Team, we never let the others down. Let's get to the other end so they can't hear us talking."  
Said that they carefully moved, trying not to stand up since there was nothing to hold on and they had quite the speed going.  
"Listen, we have a plan."  
So she listened and during the rest of the drive she gradually relaxed.  
"You four really get out of everything, don't you?" she whispered.  
"Of course, you will see."  
After exact three hours they arrived and the target location and the operation started.


	7. Showdown

8:30pm at Karl's place

"Are you ready?" B.A. asked Karl.  
"I don't fight and let them in. You're sure it will be your men?"  
"Absolutely!"  
"Okay, I trust you then. Where is Murdock?"  
"He went for the helicopter. We must be quick with this or the police will chase him before they get our call from here."  
"I see."  
B.A. glanced at the grandfather clock in the corner.  
"Should go now, can't risk being seen. Good luck man."  
"Thank you Mr. Baracus."

B.A. returned to his van and waited. He didn't like it at all, they never were this split up. Two and two in every possible combination okay, but he didn't like to be on his own.  
And although Murdock proved to be a reliable person despite his craziness the mechanic always worried about him.  
The van was parked on a small field near the building, hidden in the dark but with a good view on the street.  
"They're really on time." he murmured as he saw two black cars driving by.  
"So it begins." He wiggled nervously with his left leg. Just waiting and doing nothing else was not exactly his strength.

Face and Hannibal jumped out of the van. "You go now, my men have already taken care of the security system. One of them will accompany you, dealing with the old guy and then leaving you to the stealing." Finch instructed them.  
"Okay, we got it." Hannibal answered, hiding a grin.  
They jogged along the path and then followed the soldier who waved at them.  
They climbed the stairs and soon knocked on Karl's door.  
He opened after a few seconds.  
"On the floor old man." the thug said and pushed the door open.  
"Please wait, no-"  
"Shut up and stay down. Get in you idiots."  
Hannibal and Face looked at each other, then at the soldier and in a split second the soldier sunk unconscious to the ground.  
"Oh it's you, I thought everything had taken a bad turn." Karl trembled with fear and sat down on a chair.  
"It's okay, just let us do the rest. Face, give the signal, it's our turn now."  
Hannibal locked the door and grabbed one of the weapons B.A. had brought.  
Face opened the window and threw the flare, then reached down to pull Scarlet in who was already clutching the window sill.  
Seeing this from below, Finch opened the fire but he was too late.  
Panting, Scarlet slumped to the floor and stayed there.  
"Thanks, I couldn't hold on anymore."  
"No time to rest, get up and take the necklace. Keep it safe and don't lose it."  
The woman did as she was told with great effort when they heard a crack at the door.  
"They must have taken the axe for fire hazards." Karl cried. "It won't hold long."  
"Murdock, where are you.."Face murmured, getting nervous.  
Shouting, the men on the ground opened the fire again and in the distance the first sirens howled.  
"There he comes." Hannibal shouted when a flapping sound added to the chaos and soon the helicopter flew into sight.  
"Everyone get ready, Murdock will release a rope ladder. Climb out of the window and hang on. I will keep the shooters at bay."  
But before the helicopter was close enough to act out the plan a big piece splintered out of the door and something came flying in.  
"Smoke grenade." Face yelled an pulled his shirt up.  
The room quickly filled with thick smoke and the two soldiers that broke the door stormed in.  
"Karl, take the gun and protect Murdock, Face, take care of the other one."  
Templeton groped around blindly trying to find his match first but he wasn't lucky.  
Someone bumped into him from behind and a thick arm slung around his neck.  
He choked and tried to wriggle free but he inhaled a great amount of smoke, making him feel dizzy. On the edge of losing conciousness he heard a thump and the grip loosened.  
"Come on, we can leave now." Scarlet was coughing madly but she tugged him to the window.  
"Are you hurt?" Hannibal asked.  
"No."  
"Okay, Karl you go first, then Scarlet, then Face. I'll keep firing. Now!"  
He opened the fire and thus the first police car raced up to the building, forcing Finch and his men to run.  
Over all this chaos they could hear Murdock intonating the phantom of the opera at full lung capacitiy.  
"GO Murdock, GO."  
The pilot increased the distance to the building and then flew a bit higher.  
"We have to be fast." Hannibal explained, trying to be louder than the rotors.  
"We land, we get in the van, we leave. Karl you stay here and wait until you're safe. The police will look for you."  
It was not far and soon they stood on solid ground again. Murdock jumped around, while the rest tried to get the smoke out of their lungs. "That was fun! I definetly went too long without flying."  
"How will I pay you?" Karl asked.  
"Don't worry, we'll contact you."  
"Thanks for keeping your word guys." Scarlet said after she handed Karl the amulet. "I better start running now."  
"Not a chance, you wouldn't get a mile before either Finch or the police got you."  
"It's okay I got this." She turned away but B.A. just picked her up and placed her on the carpeted floor inside.  
"Face watch her."  
Peck and Murdock took seats in the back while Hannibal took the passenger seat.  
B.A. pushed the sidedoor shut and hopped in behind the weel.  
In no time they were back on the road and speeding out of town.  
"Where are we going?" Scarlet asked, exhaustion pouring out of her voice.  
"Somewhere safe. It's going to take a while."  
"U huh." She closed her eyes, unable to hold them open any longer and not even after a minute she was out like a light.  
The rest of the journey passed in silence. It had been a stressful day, even for the trained ex soldiers.


	8. Finding a solution

Tuesday, 2pm

The smell of melted cheese filled the temporal hideout and the van parked outside was surprisingly unharmed.  
Face and Murdock were in the kitchen bickering about how to make the perfect lasagna and B.A. sat on the couch, cooling his still sprained ankle.  
Hannibal was at the table reding the newspaper when they heard the van's door being pushed open.  
"Someone's finally awake." he teased when Scarlet entered the room, holding the note left for her in her fingers.  
"How long did I sleep?" she asked hoarsely. "About sixteen hours, it's 2pm currently.  
"What the hell."  
"How do you feel?" B.A. asked.  
"Like I got run over by a truck." With stiff movements she took a chair by the table.  
"Oh no, is that my face in the newspaper?"  
"Unfortunately yes."   
"So much about getting a fresh start." she groaned and laid her head on the wood, covering it wih her arms.  
"Food's ready." Murdock stepped in with plates and cutlery in his arms. Face followed bringing a big baking dish filled with lasagna.  
"Wow, this looks actually good." B.A. admitted and joined them.  
"Head up darling, we find a solution." Murdock promised and tried to slide a plate between her head and the table.

With great effort she sat up straight and accepted her portion of the lasagna.  
"This is delicious."  
"See Face, I told yout to take thyme instead of oregano."  
"I still think oregano would have been better."  
"By the way Scarlet, Billy wants to meet you."  
"Who's Billy?"  
"Not now." B.A. ordered and picked up his fork.  
"Shut up and eat."

After they were full they sat on the sofas together.  
"We know your current problem, we're wanted in the whole US by the the military police." Hannibal began.  
"Being on the run is hard and requires lots of skills. It's best to hide until they forget about you enough to not actively search for you anymore, just following random hints they get."

"Let your hair grow, change the color." Face suggested. "Maybe get some fake glasses."  
"Sounds like an idea."  
She looked at them.  
"I owe you one. If I can help you at some point in the future you can count on me."  
"Accepted."  
"But how can I let you know where I am?"  
"I tell you someting." B.A. interfered.  
"When you feel ready, come to LA, it's where we live normally. I work at a youth center, we always are in the need of a helping hand. You could teach my kids how to climb. Kepps them out of the streets and you too."  
"That sounds cool." she admitted.

"I wanna come, too. I would love to learn climbing." Murdock stated.  
"No way, no crazy guys terrorising my kids."  
"I can give you private lessons if you want." Scarlet chuckled lightly.  
"Don't forget it." he warned but without much emphasis.  
"I won't, promised. She stood up and stretched, flinching when she was reminded of her small injuries.  
"So this is goodbye I think. I've bothered you too long now. Just tell me were we are and I will vanish out of your lifes, at least for some time."  
"Just go north and you will reach the next city, you will know it."  
"Thanks, stay safe."  
"You, too."  
"Don't forget to come to the youth center or I will get annoyed.  
"Okay."  
With that she walked out of the door and vanished.

"Did we just let a hurt young woman out into the wild without any money or even a second set of clothes?" Face asked after a while.  
"Apparently yes." Hannibal answered a bit dumbfounded. "But it was her choice."  
"Don't like it." B.A. growled. Maybe I should follow her and bring her back.  
"Nah, she will be fine. She's not stupid, she will find a way."  
"Boys, I really like the relaxing atmosphere but I have exactly three hours to get back to the hospital but it's a four and a half hour ride."  
"WHAT!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
